Seeking Euphoria
by ChickLovinThesbian
Summary: Suikoden 3rd-Ok...Now its the whole gang. I didn't plan it. Its just being written. So far, Geddoe(his crew), Hugo, Chris(probably Loius), Thomas and Cecile will be heading for the Northern Outlands. I hope you are enjoying my stories.
1. Introduction Chapter

Author Notes: Well this is my first one so I would like any comments and critiques good and bad. Although it would hurt me if you dislike the topic of my work and not my work...yea. This is only chapter 1 and I have chapter 2 in the works and won't put it out without yall telling me about any improvements. Yeah well here goes 10 years of public scool edumacation.

* * *

Synopsis: Set soon after the events of Suikoden III. Follows Hugo and his journey. This is a preface to the story that sets the mood, or at least an attempt to set the mood.

Bones fall idle onto the floor in the dark corridor. Little is seen in the dim glow of the torches, their light cascading off the stone walls. The shadowed outline of a young man is frozen in stance. His blade is in his right hand held sideways with the last dust of the bones falling to the ground around it. The dust fades and the figure slowly resumes his stance. The brown and yellow triangles and lines of his attire become more and more visible in the light as he slowly rises. His black and sandy blonde hair is seen and finally his face is seen, shadow cast from every curve from his youthful face.

Hugo lets out a sigh of relief and sheaths his sword, Stodry. He continues his trek down the familiar hall. Not long after he sees daylight and runs to it. On the other side stood a few familiar faces.

"HELLO HUGO!!!" cried Sgt. Joe as he reached out and embraced the old friend and adopted son. "It's been too long. How was your journey?" he asked.

"It was good. I've gotten much stronger and grown much more. What time do I see the council?" Hugo asked as they started to walk away from the Ancient Highway. "They're in the Great Hollow waiting for you."

Hugo and Sgt. Joe walked along and finally made their way to the Great Hollow. Little about Joe had changed. He still had his familiar multi-colored jacket, but had lost is helmet. Apparently he had been discharged from the Duck Defense Force due to he reaching the age restrictions.

* * *

"ALL TO ORDER!!!" cried Dupa in his guttural roar of a voice. Representatives of all over the Grasslands were present. "As you…" Dupa stopped and whispered to a human aid of his. The young woman bowed her head and an orange light began to glow from Dupa's throat. "As you all know we are all here as representatives of our respective tribes" his voice echoed through the hollow as the magic the attendant had cast on his voice became evident.

"We are here to discuss the unification of Grasslands so that we can protect ourselves from the growing threats of the thriving nations around us. As you know each tribe is frail in itself, as evident with the lose of the Carne and Safir Tribe. But we can band together and establish plans in the event that a threat may arise. To begin I'd like everyone to meet Hugo, if they already haven't." The crowds gaze fell onto Hugo as he stood beside the entrance. All of the delegates were seated around the central floor. Some were obviously happy to see him others gazed on with stern looks.

"I thought that since he has so much experience with all of the tribes here he would be a good unbiased opinion on the subjects we discuss." Said Dupa. It was the general consensus of the delegates that they agreed.

"Why are the Ironheads here?" cried Luca from behind the Karayan delegates. Beecham quickly shushed her. "They are here because they were once a tribe as well and to include them in our alliance of tribes can only help us. Besides they live in the Grasslands too. Who are we to pick and choose?" said Lucia. Hugo walked to Dupa and took a seat by his side. Joe joined him.

He could see Chris seated in a group next to the Zexen delegates. _The knights have their own group, eh? I would think that the Zexen would want them allied with the Zexen delegation,_ Hugo thought as he got a better view of the room.

The discussion began and the hours began to draw long. Hugo knew this would be a long sitting.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparation

Hugo awoke from his meditative sleep and slowly rose to his feet. He began to put his day clothes back on. He had been meditating in his black baggy pants with his Karayan Print shirt and his tight black undershirt. He latched his hip dagger to his belt and around his left leg and began to fasten his sword to his back when Aila came to his door.

"Excuse me Hugo but Geddoe wants to see you as soon as possible." She had changed a lot since joining Geddoe's mercenary team. She still sported some of her Karayan fashion but she now wore a long sleeved version of the black tee shirt all Karayan fighters wear, and simple leather Karaya Print skirt covering her front and back. Under her skirt she wore baggy black pants. Her most striking new features were the arm pad that was the length of her arm, stopping a short distance from her wrist, and the chest plate. The chest plate was two individual pieces of armor that looked to be a ceramic material that were connected by dark brown leather straps. It was a sandy tan color and was symmetrically placed on her chest.

Hugo had never noticed how attractive Aila was before but he quickly dashed the thought from his mind. "Do you know what it will be about?" Hugo asked her.

"You know as well as I" she responded as they left the cavernous room. They walked into the newly excavated portion of the cave that was dug by Twaikin. They finally found Geddoe standing in one of the exits.

"Hello Hugo, its been a long time." Geddoe said as he saw them arriving. He hadn't changed a bit since they had last seen each other. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you to come here. You may not know this but in my travels I have come across many ruins of the Cyndar Clan. I know that you also know of the immense powers they hold when there is True Runes involved." Geddoe paused.

"My group will be heading west, to the Outlands. In my travels I came across a ruin there that when used with the True Rune of Water, can give life back to someone felled in combat." Geddoe said. He seemed to be growingly uncomfortable. It must be because he isn't used to speaking with suck verbosity. "Would you like to come with me to the ruins and see if we resurrect your friend?" he said.

Hugo was astounded by what he had heard. He stood in shock of what he heard. He could bring back Lulu from the dead. He couldn't believe what was being said. He would finally be able to release the burden on his shoulders and bring back Lulu. "Well?" Geddoe interrupted.

"When do we leave?"

"Is everyone ready to move out?" Ace asked as the group gathered in the outer courtyard of Lakeside Castle. Geddoe, Queen, Joker, Jacques, and Hugo all stood in an ameba shape. "Where is Lady Chris?" Queen asked.

Hugo folded his arms while saying "we can't leave without her and she said she would meet us here. She must have encountered trouble."

Flesh tore under the wake of Lady Chris' sword. She stood in a fighting posture unlike any other. Intimidating, stoic, noble, and strong. She stood as a shining silver beacon of all that the Knights of Zexen stood for. She turned her attention to a second foe, a wolf, which was already being fought by Borus and Leo. Louis watched studiously from behind Chris. Leo swung his axe high and Borus stabbed the beast through with his Drei before Leo's axe, Horn, hit home on the beasts' neck. The wolf lay dead and slowly faded away.

"That was great everyone!" Louis said. He was anxious to get to Budehuc Castle. He would be getting his squire weapon and according to the knights tradition Lady Chris would be choosing it for him. The anticipation was killing him. He could see Budehuc Castle on the horizon as they began riding again. He could remember the first time he came to this castle. He really remembered that he was really tired of walking. He walked everywhere, since they didn't allow pages to ride. Now though, he was hardly short of breath and that was only due to his excitement.

"Ready to grow up Louis?" asked Percival. He smiled at the teenage boy. "This is a big step. I can remember the weapon I got from Lord Pelize. It was just two daggers, but as with anything in life it had its own meaning I had to discover." Percival looked off into the distance and got lost in his thoughts.

"Milady, pardon my asking, but what are you going to get him?" Borus said. "That's a secret. You know that. Besides, the suspense is the best part." She replied.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Yelled Louis. He ran into the castle through the front gates. Chris and the rest of the knights were shortly behind him.

"WAAAAOOOOHHHHH!!!" they heard from inside the gates. They ran up fearing the worst. They came around the corner to find Louis and Cecile in a pile on the ground. Apparently Louis had plowed over the young lady knight. He got up and helped her to her feet and began apologizing immediately. Chris laughed as she went by. She stopped just in front of them and dismounted from her white steed. "Take my horse to the stable please Louis. I need to see someone about your new gift." She began to walk off and turned around once more. "As of know you knights are on leave of two days. Take care and remember that you represent the Knights of Zexen." She turned yet again and walked down to where Juan hangs out.

"Cecile! There you are. I've been looking for you." Called a young man crossing the courtyard. He was clad in a soft brown overcoat with a white undershirt with buttons. He also wore green knickers with knee-length socks and plain leather boots. "I have a job for us to do. We will be venturing out soon. I thought I'd give you advance notice. We leave in one week," said Thomas. His left hand clinched a rolled piece of parchment. It looked well weathered and was an off shade of manila. His face had grown but with it had become more relaxed. With less stress between the Zexen and Grasslander's things had cooled down at Budehuc Castle. Business was thriving and left no day without event but struggles like those when the castle was the center of so much controversy were a very welcome absence to daily life.

"Thank you Thomas, sir. I'll be ready in one week. I must do my patrols now." Cecile replied.

Thomas left Cecile to do her patrols and walked back to the castle. He had recently received a letter from his former homeland. The letter was addressed to him and was concerning his mothers' death. Apparently his mother had an heirloom that she had left to Thomas. He and Cecile would be leaving the following week to go pick it up from his hometown in the Northern Outlands.

Upon his entering the castle he came upon Geddoe and his gang standing in a circle in the middle of the lobby area. "Thomas! Could we talk to you?" asked Ace.

"Yes, of course. What is it you need?" Thomas said as he approached the group. "I've heard that you are from the Nameless Lands. Is this true?" Geddoe asked. The entire group watched him adamantly.

"Yes… as a matter of fact, I plan on going there next week. Is there anything of urgent concern that I need to know about?" He asked, growing fearful that something bad was coming again.

"No by no means. We were planning on taking a trip there soon and wondered if you had a map, but now that we know you're already planning on going do you think we could accompany you?" Ace said cordially. The team looked at Thomas and it began to worry him.

"O...k…" he replied in a meek voice. "I guess the more people the stronger we are together. It can get quite rough out there alone by ourselves. I thank you on behalf of Cecile and myself. Might I ask who will be going with us?" Thomas said to Ace.

"Right now; Hugo will be coming; Lady Chris; we six; and you." Joker replied. "I think we got that whole 'strength in numbers' deal".

"I think you're right, Mr. Joker". Thomas bid the group adieu and headed to his room. His door creaked shut as he shut it behind him. He made a note to fix that. On his bedside trunk lay his sword; the Masters Sword. This sword had seen a lot with him and he knew he would take it with him on his trek to his homeland. He reflected on where he came from.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama look I'm doing it!" Thomas looked into his mothers' face to see her reaction. A soft smile met him as he coasted down the worn dirt road on this contraption. It had two wheels and gears but despite its appearance it was a thrill to ride on. He pulled over next to his mother, his tired legs kept with him long enough to hop onto his mothers lap as she sat sewing in the rocking chair. "What are you doing Mama?" the auburn-haired boy asked. _

_"I'm knitting a scarf for the winter. It's for you, skeeter" his mom said to him as she continued knitting. He sat there for a few more moments. The light cascaded through the dense leaves above him, each leaf the size of the lads face. With each passing breeze the light and shadow danced from side-to-side with one another. He cherished the moment for some reason he couldn't grasp…

* * *

_

Home. Thomas finally realized he'd be going home. As more memories came flooding back to him he lied down in his bed and slowly fell to the grasp of sleep. That night his dreams were focused ever more on his return to his home.


	3. Chapter 2: Departure

The bright morning light shown through the wooden window. Hugo's eyes slowly opened. He rubbed the crusty sleep from his eyes. "_What is this stuff anyways?"_ He thought. He got his gear on in the gray light of the morning. He yawned as he walked outside and down the deck of the ship. Being back at the castle reminded him of the 2nd Firebringer War. He remembered all of the people that lived together during the war and how they bonded together for the common good.

They were people of all characters and different style. It didn't matter if they had been enemies before, just that they needed each other. He remembered those they had lost, Lulu, Jimba, Zepon, even Luc. Luc had shown Hugo many things about life. He saw how the life Luc had lived had led him to madness and disregard for humanity. He learned from him what not to do.

Fubar called to Hugo as he found himself standing on the bow of the ship, watching the waves. "I hear ya, I hear ya. I'll be there in a second." Hugo responded. This journey had him riled up and he hadn't had a good night sleep in a few days so he was ready to have this adventure started. He dashed across the wooden floor and leaped down the stairs, taking them three at a time.

He reached the waiting griffin and climbed atop him. He clasped the soft feathers in his hands and hung on tightly. He had fallen once before but never hit the ground. The ground didn't scare him as much as the falling did, he decided. He and Fubar took to the air and circled the castle. He liked flying with Fubar, it was exercise for him and he got to experience flight. They landed in the town-square, outside the manor. This was where they were supposed to meet the others.

He saw Joker and Geddoe approaching and chatting about something. He could tell that it was about their mission from the expressions and gestures. Hugo had honed his skills of reading people for their true intentions, a skill invaluable to a rising clan leader. He saw Chris and Louis come toward the group along with 4 of the other Zexen Knights. Roland and Salome were nowhere to be found. They all looked excited and anxious as Hugo felt.

"I suppose I should go pick up your gift now shouldn't I, Louis?" Chris said with a smirk. "I'll be right back." With a turn on her heel she spun toward the armory where Peggi had made her a new set. She picked it up and went toward Dominic's Shop. Ace, Queen, and Aila had come to join the gang as well, Aila bearing enough soda for everyone. "Aila I'm glad you're here early. It has come to my attention that you have served as an apprentice to our group since the war and have learned our ways." Ace says boisterously. "Like all of us, I think it time you become officially inducted and get a new code-name." He continued to say. "Group meeting!" with that the 12th Harmonian Frontier Defense Squad huddled together and began talking amongst themselves. Aila watched on with a scared look on her face.

"Well?" she asked as they came out of their huddle. "Your new name is Ten. We think it fits you to us very well." Queen says with a smile as she throws an arm across Ail… Ten's shoulder. "I hope you like it."

"I do. Thank you" Ten said with a big smile spreading across her tan face. "How about we celebrate with some soda, eh?" Joker said with a grin. "Yay!" With that the group walked off toward the bar. Hugo had broken into the conversation with the Zexen Knights.

* * *

"So I hurl the Harmonian across the field and watch him bounce. Who would have thought that Harmonians bounce?" Leo had just finished his story and the group laughed with him.

"So what do you think is keeping Lady Chris?" Louis asked impatiently. "I'm right here!" Chris said coming up the stairs. "Where's the weapon?" asked Borus.

Juan came into view coming up the hill with a heavy load in his arms with a blue blanket thrown over it. He could hardly walk and when he reached the group he dropped it to the ground with a resounding clang. "BE CAREFUL!" Chris cried as she checked the pile to make sure it was okay. When she found it to be in suitable condition she stood up cordially and popped Juan up side the head. Considering she had her gauntlet on, Juan sure enough felt it and collapsed on the ground. They all stared at his unconscious body for a moment except for Chris who held her head high and shut her eyes.

"Shall we commence?" she said as she opened her eyes and held her arm out to beckon to Louis. Louis walked over and took a knee with Lady Chris.

"As you know, it is the choice of the master what your first weapon well be. What you might not know, is the number of choices and the symbolism of each one. When I was apprenticing with Lord Bellard i remember that the first lesson I learned as a squire was from my weapon. The first one I got was a net and spear. It's not a customarily used weapon in these parts but it showed me that in different places different morals are valued and showed me skills I would need to become a good leader. I use a sword now, but I'll never forget how to use the weapons of the fisherman." she said to him.

"And now it's your turn. As for your first weapon, I've put a lot of thought into i... Leo get your head out from under that blanket! As I was saying, Ihave been with you through all of this fighting and all of this turmoil,all this aggresion. So why don't you take a look see what's under the blanket." Chris said. Louis turned around and threw the blanket off. Under it lay his new Squire's Armor. Underneath the breast plate and shoulder guards lay a round orange plate. It had iron edges and was an oblong shape. A square with half circles on opposite ends. In the middle was a dark brown stag head and it had a yellow diagonal slash in the back ground over the base orange color.

"A sheild? Thank you Lady Chris, but I'm a bit confused." Louis said with a quizicallook cast across his face. "I'll teach you the lessons of having a shield with time. Patience is a virtue, and Knights are to be virtuous." Chris said.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_! "Thomas we need to be leaving now! You don't want to get left behind do you?" Cecile's voice echoed in the silent hallway. She was dressed in her father Brown's armor. She was standing in front of the closed door waiting for Thomas to finish packing and getting ready to leave.

Thomas emerged from his chambers dressed differently than he normally would. He had abandoned his normal manor cloths for an outfit more fitting for their journey. Over his brown coat he had a brand new silver breastplate and over his normal "high-water" socks he wore brand new leg gaurds. He had his masters sword equiped to the side of his also new leather belt. His appearance had changed but he was still Thomas, and wearing his concerned face.

"I'm ready. Lets go." Thomas said in a soft voice. He had never been a loud person since his mother had died. He wished he could have done something more for her, something to keep her from dying but now she was gone and he had finally come to terms with that. Thomas and Cecile walked down the hall and into the foyer.

"Sebastian, in my leave you are the master of this castle. Please take good care of it." Thomas said as he walked by Sebastian. "Yes sir, of course." Sebastian responded as he straitened his posture. "I will ensure the safety of the property and all those who are residents of it."

"Thank you" Thomas called as he and Cecile headed out the door.

* * *

Joker, Ace, Geddoe, Queen, Jacques, Ten, Chris, Loius, Hugo, and Fubar all stood in the flower garden now and saw Thomas and Cecile approach. "Lets go already!" Ace cried. "We've been waiting all day!" Geddoe looked over at him and he quickly became silenced.

"I apologize. Lets be off then."


End file.
